


The way they should be.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Slash, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is turned into a kitten, much to Dean and Sam's surprise. Sexual Content, but no bestiality. :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine Castiel to look as a kitten
> 
> [ ](http://yfrog.com/j2ogqj)

Sam was awakened by Dean's yell one morning and even louder exclamation of - "Who brought a cat into the motel room?"

The younger Winchester roused himself and stared blearily at his brother across the room, as Dean stared down at a small black kitten sitting daintily at his feet. When the kitten glanced his way, Sam noticed that the small animal had the largest, brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen, and his little chest was covered in white fur like a bib. His front paws were white and he had an odd marking on his back, also in white, that sort of looked like blotchy white angel wings. It was the strangest marked cat Sam had ever seen, and also the cutest, even if he did only admit it to himself.

The kitten meowed loudly and looked up at Dean again, head tilted to the side as he regarded the hunter, and meowed again, more insistently this time. The kitten padded forward and rested one small paw onto Dean's naked foot, before he purred in obvious contentment.

"I think he likes you, Dean," Sam observed, before he yawned loudly.

"I don't care how much he likes me, we're not having a kitten with us," Dean said, looking and sounding angry. "You know the rule about not having pets on the road."

Sam pulled a sour face at the reminder, remembering the time when all he'd wanted was a puppy and neither Dean nor John had allowed him to keep one. John had been quite strict with the rule and Dean, being Dean, had agreed with everything their father had said and sided with him as he did with most other things.

Sam sighed, before he said- "Fine. We'll drop him into the vet's on the way out of town."

The kitten meowed loudly and it seemed as though he was saying a very definite - no.

Dean frowned down in confusion at the kitten before exchanging a puzzled glance with his brother, before both of them shrugged.

"I swear that cat seems to know what we're saying," Sam was the first to say.

Dean grunted in agreement, before scrubbing his fingers over the nape of his neck as he continued staring down at the little kitten at his feet. He blinked at the dark fur that looked to him to be the exact shade of Castiel's hair, the large blue eyes the same color as Castiel's eyes and the strange wing pattern on his little furred back. A strange sick feeling emanated through him as he bent down to pick the kitten up.

The kitten meowed in contentment and started to purr loudly as he snuggled into Dean's embrace happily. His little pink tongue lapped out and rasped across Dean's exposed arm, inducing a chuckle from the hunter despite himself and his overwhelming confusion.

"Ya know he's kinda cute," he said, to Sam, who'd only just swung his long legs from out of bed, still yawning.

Sam merely grunted, and Dean continued with - "I also think he's Cas."

Sam sputtered and choked on his own saliva, yawn cut off mid flow by Dean's words.

"What? Cas? He's not a kitten, Dean; you know that," Sam said, when he'd regained enough composure to talk again.

"No, he wasn't a kitten yesterday but I think he is today," Dean said, patiently. "I think someone turned him into a kitten."

"What? Who? Why?" Sam asked, getting to his feet to pad across the room and stare at the little kitten curiously.

"I don't know," Dean said in response to Sam's many questions.

Sam looked down closely at the kitten before he said - "Ya know, he kinda does look like Castiel in a kitten like way."

The kitten meowed loudly and Dean was damned if he didn't think the kitten actually nodded.

"I'll be damned," Dean said, as he stared down at the small body he still held gingerly in his hands. "Who did this to you?"

"Dude, he can't answer; he's a cat," Sam said immediately. "Unless you happen to speak kittenese now."

"Kittenese! That's good, Sammy," Dean said, with a soft chuckle. "And no, I can't by the way. I can do many things but not that."

"Didn't think so," Sam said, with a shake of his head. "We'd best call Bobby; he'll know what to do. He might even have heard of something that randomly turns angels into kittens. "

Dean grunted and held onto the kitten as Sam crossed the room to get his cellphone. Sam chatted a while with Bobby when the elder hunter picked up before he disconnected at the end of the conversation, and pushed out a sigh through his nose.

"What's up?" Dean asked, as he looked up from where he was fussing with Castiel.

"Bobby doesn't have a clue as to what did this, or at least he doesn't yet," Sam told him. "He told us to get our sorry asses over to his house and to bring Castiel with us."

"As if we'd leave him behind," Dean snorted, affectionately.

"Yeah, but we can't get there any sooner than tomorrow," Sam reminded him.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, but with only half of his usual indignation.

He was too entranced with batting Castiel's little wet nose to pay any true attention to anything, surprised at his own easiness with dealing with what potentially looked like an animal. He wondered briefly, if they ever managed to survive the Apocalypse and settled down, whether Castiel would allow him to keep a cat of his own, and whether the angel would like one, after being trapped as a kitten for an interminable time. Dean vowed to himself that if it ever came to that, then it wouldn't hurt to at least ask. There was no question, at least in Dean's mind, that they would still be in a serious relationship after the Apocalypse. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, they would be. He chucked the kitten beneath his chin and smiled at the resultant happy purr that one single movement produced.

"Huh, now I know what to do when you're back in your human form, Cas. I didn't know you were ticklish there," Dean murmured to the kitten. "If you're lucky, I might start calling you Casti-Kitten. Nice name, I think."

"Dean, stop chatting up the kitten; we've got bags to pack," Sam said, as he jabbed Dean in the ribs quite painfully on the way past.

Dean groused, then placed the kitten on the bed while he got showered, then dressed then packed. While he was packing he looked up at Sam and stopped what he was doing.

Sam looked up at him and asked - "What?"

"Hadn't we best get some kitten things, Sammy? I'm not having him sharpen his claws in my car," Dean said, quietly. "Aren't there things for that sort of thing?"

"You mean scratching posts," and Sam shrugged. "I dunno, it's an idea. We'd best get some other things as well, like food and a litter box. We don't know how long Cas is going to be trapped in that body, after all."

Dean grunted, before returning to packing his clothes, Every so often he glanced at Sam, wondering why his brother was so calm over the fact that an angel had suddenly transformed into a small black kitten without a blink of an eyelid, when all he himself could think to do was to freak out. After all, it was his boyfriend that was now a kitten, not Sam's. He sighed, then reminded himself that he was a Winchester; of course his life was going to be all kinds of crazy.

"Hey," Dean said, as the small kitten played with a piece of paper Dean had wadded up into a ball for him. "Sammy."

"Yeah?" Sam grunted, as he glanced over his shoulder, grinning suddenly at the sight of his brother playing with the kitten.

"Can you get the kitten stuff, dude? I don't wanna leave him," Dean said, as he rolled the wadded up ball of paper at Castiel again, chuckling as the small feline shaped angel's paws batted out playfully.

Sam smiled, then said - "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks, Sammy, you're awesome," Dean murmured, as he reached out to stroke Castiel's head.

The kitten purred and pushed his furred cheek into Dean's hand, eyes closing in contentment as Dean made a fuss of him. Sam huffed out a laugh at that but didn't pass comment. Instead, he left the room with a muttered - "Bye!" - over his shoulder, leaving the room mostly silent, except for the odd comment from Dean and small meows and purrs from Castiel.

~~~

It was later that night and Dean watched as the small kitten wound his way round and around in the hunter's lap, sharp little claws penetrating through the thick material of his jeans. Dean winced and grimaced with every sharp little pain, but he bore it for the contented little purrs that rumbled in kitten Castiel's throat. He affected a smile when the kitten turned his bright blue eyes up to his and meowed loudly before curling up into a little ball on Dean's lap.

Dean smiled, relaxed as the pain stopped in his thighs and he ran one tentative hand over the small kitten's fluffy little back. The purrs started up again, louder this time, making Dean's affectionate smile grow wider as he scruffed the kitten between his little pointed ears.

The door to the motel room banged open and Dean shushed Sam sharply when the younger Winchester came barging into the room on uncaringly noisy feet, to which Sam modified his footfalls accordingly and crept the rest of the way in. Then he stopped, hand still resting on the door before he turned to face Dean with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why are you shushing me Dean? It's a cat," he said, tone as puzzled as his voice.

"He is not just a cat. He's Castiel," Dean admonished as he continued stroking the purring kitten curled contentedly in his lap

"Right, right, so he's Castiel. You know you look sweet with a kitten in his lap?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, real cute, I bet," Dean groused, but the grumpy look passed when Castiel rolled onto his back, and wiggled.

Castiel stretched his little white paws over his tiny furred head and yawned widely, showing the pink inside of his mouth, and a tongue that seemed too large for his head. Dean chuckled and took one of Castiel's tiny little paws and rolled it between the pads of forefinger and thumb affectionately. Castiel meowed loudly again, before he rose up on his hind paws, tiny front paws resting on Dean's shoulders as he stared intently into Dean's eyes.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? I don't know what you want," Dean said sadly, as he patted the cat's back awkwardly.

This hadn't been the first time that this had happened and it never got any easier to bear. Dean never knew what Castiel wanted in this form, more used to the angel telling him what he wanted when in his usual form. He sighed, and decided that it was something that just had to be tolerated until this whole sorry mess could be straightened out.

The kitten reached forward and nuzzled his cheek against Dean's, purr rumbling in his little feline throat before he licked Dean's nose delicately. Dean chuckled, and couldn't help the thought that flitted through his mind that he'd just been kissed by Castiel.

"I think he wants some food, Dean," Sam said, having not seen the tender little moment between the hunter and his feline shaped angel.

Dean just grunted as he quickly laid a kiss to the kitten Castiel's furry forehead, fingers stroking down Castiel's back in familiar patterns.

"We'll get you turned back soon, baby, I promise," Dean said, quietly, as Sam smiled over dishing up the small can of kitten food.

The younger Winchester remained silent as he laid the small bowl next to Dean as a small offering to the kitten before he returned with a matching bowl of water. Dean picked up his little kitten before placing him in front of the bowl of food. Castiel sniffed at the bowl experimentally before he dipped his head down and started to eat delicately. Dean held his breath, watching with rapt eyes as the little kitten ate hungrily, stroking his little back proudly. The hunter grinned, when Castiel turned his delicate attention to the bowl of water next, small pink tongue lapping out to bring water into his mouth greedily.

"Look at him, so cute," Dean murmured to his brother, before clearing his throat at such a girly chick flick sentiment.

Sam snorted through his nose but didn't comment. Instead he said - "I'm getting some sleep and I think you should too. You both should. We've still got a lot of travelling to do tomorrow to get to Bobby's."

Dean sighed, already tired of the constant travelling when all he wanted was answers and his lover back. He also knew that there was no choice; it was either put up with the extensive, tension filled travelling or put up with his lover trapped in a body that wasn't his own. Dean corrected himself and thought that Castiel was already in a body that wasn't his own, but at least Dean could sleep with that one.

"Fine, fine. You go first," Dean murmured to his brother's earlier statement, as he nodded at the bathroom door.

Sam grunted but left and he didn't comment upon his return over the amount of baby talk he'd heard Dean direct Castiel's way. He'd already fallen asleep by the time Dean had returned from the bathroom himself, teeth cleaned and body clothed in his nightwear, before he settled down on his own bed. He tapped the pillow hopefully with one large outstretched hand and waited until Castiel's tiny furred face leapt up into view.

Castiel snuffled against Dean's cheek, before placing a delicate lick against the hunter's cheek. He meowed quietly at Dean and the hunter would be damned if it didn't sound like Castiel had just said - I love you - in kitten speak.

"Yeah, dude, I love you too," Dean murmured, finding it easier to say the words to the kitten rather than the man, or rather more aptly, angel.

Castiel cheeped happily, before nuzzling Dean's cheek tenderly with his little furred face, before settling down on the pillow next to Dean. The hunter smiled and chucked Castiel beneath the chin affectionately before transferring his hand to the back of Castiel's head, fingers stroking delicately over the kitten's little ears. The last thing he heard before he fell into a dreamless sleep was the sound of Castiel's happy, contented purring rumbling in the kitten's little chest.

~~~

The next morning and Dean was whistling merrily, packing his bag while casting glances over at the still sleeping Castiel affectionately. Sam came out of the bathroom and caught one of Dean's tender glances and he snorted out a laugh at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked, as he mimicked Sam's snort perfectly.

"It's you. You've gone nuts over a kitten. I thought you didn't like pets. Oh no, wait, it's Castiel. You've gone nuts over Castiel," he said with another snort of laughter.

"I was already - " and Dean cut himself off sharply, turning away to continue stuffing balled t shirts into his bag viciously.

Dean looked up when Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and his brother looked surprisingly understanding.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said, supportively. "You can say you love him, if you want. No one will mind or think any less of you for it. In fact I think Cas would rather like it."

Dean thought back over the way that Castiel had meowed and purred the night before after Dean had told him he loved him and he smiled affectionately at the memory. He cleared his throat and turned his bleak gaze upon his brother.

"What if I don't get the chance to say - you know - that I love him?" Dean asked, hesitantly finding the words awkward to say to his brother.

"You mean in his human vessel?" Sam asked, softly. "You will. We'll make sure that it happens, but only if you do. Make sure you tell him."

"What, that I love him? I will," Dean murmured, more to himself than to Sam.

He looked down at the sudden pressure upon his ankles, and smiled suddenly at the sight of Castiel winding his way with feline grace between Dean's legs in a continuous figure eight pattern. His furred sides rubbed continuously against Dean's ankles as he purred and meowed contentedly.

"Hey, sweetheart, I didn't see you get up," Dean said, as he bent down to pick up the kitten Castiel.

 

He cradled the still purring Castiel in his arms and stroked the feline shaped angel on one tiny forepaw.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" he asked, sadly.

Castiel replied, with a loud meow and licked Dean's finger with a slow sweep of his rough pink tongue.

"You gotta admit that it's kinda cute, Dean," Sam observed on his way past, reaching out with one large hand to pat Castiel's head awkwardly.

Dean was gratified to find that Castiel didn't purr nor meow in quite the same way when Sam touched him as when Dean did, and he cuddled the kitten closer to his chest tenderly. He dropped a kiss to Castiel's forehead, making Sam snort and aww loudly.

"C'mon, dude, you have to tell him," he said. "It's obvious you do love him. There's nothing wrong with admitting it, if it's true."

"I know this, Sammy and I will," Dean promised as he met Castiel's bright blue eyes tenderly. "As soon as Cas looks like Cas again, I'll make sure he knows just how much I love him."

Sam nodded, looking a little relieved that his brother seemed willing to do the right thing before he turned away to continue packing.

"I will," Dean repeated quieter this time, intended for Castiel this time rather than Sam.

Sam didn't say anything, knowing the words were not for him this time, before he merely picked up his bag and left the room, heading for the Impala.

Dean didn't drive that day, preferring instead to let Sam drive while he held onto Castiel. Thankfully for Dean, the kitten slept most of the way, nestled comfortably against Dean's body and purring intermittently whenever the small being woke. Dean kept hold of him firmly, stroking him and murmuring to him to keep the kitten Castiel calm and cozy against his body until they were inside Bobby's house, where he let Castiel down upon the floor to roam. The small kitten picked his way delicately over the floor, before peering inquisitively up at Bobby when the elder hunter bent down to look at him.

"This him?" Bobby asked, as he scruffed Castiel's head awkwardly with one outstretched hand.

Dean almost snapped at Bobby to treat him a little more daintily but held back when Castiel meowed inquisitively at Bobby and tilted his head to stare up at the elder hunter. Then the kitten nudged his furred cheek into Bobby's outstretched hand, making the elder hunter grin proudly in surprise.

"Hey, I think he likes me," he said, in surprise.

"Of course he likes you," Dean snorted. "What made you think he didn't?"

"Well, Castiel's not the most talkative of angels," Bobby pointed out. "The only guy I've ever heard he said he liked is you, Dean. And I don't think he used the word "liked."

Sam laughed loudly at the news, hands raised in a single clap while Dean looked on in embarrassment.

"He told Bobby he loved you, Dean," Sam crowed in delight.

"Yeah, shut up, bitch," Dean snapped, turning away to hide his embarrassment from the room at large.

"Jerk," Sam responded immediately, through his laughter.

"It's not funny," Dean told him, to ill effect.

Sam, as usual took no notice of him. Dean looked down when he felt tiny paws thudding against his shin and looked down into a large pair of beautiful blue eyes that looked so much like Castiel's when he was in his human vessel. Castiel meowed questioningly at him, before petting Dean's leg with one paw sharply.

"He wants you to pick him up, Dean," Bobby said, when Dean looked a question at him.

Dean said - "Oh!" - in surprise before he did as Bobby suggested, cradling Castiel gently in his arms, whereupon Castiel fell asleep still purring quietly. Castiel remained cradled in Dean's arms while the hunter talked with Bobby and Sam.

"So, have you come any closer to finding out what this is all about?" Dean asked, as he nodded tenderly down at the small furred life held gently in his arms.

Bobby exhaled in weary defeat before he shook his head.

"Nah, it's a no-go," Bobby said, with a displeased quirk to his mouth. "I can't find nothing in any of books about curses turning people into kittens, unless it's witch related and you said you hadn't been near any witches lately."

"Nope, no witches," Dean said, sounding disgruntled as he cupped the back of Castiel's head to support it as he shifted the kitten's weight more evenly in his arms.

Castiel was heavy for a small kitten, Dean was surprised to find. He didn't think he was even that heavy when he was in his human vessel. Dean would know something like that; he'd had Castiel on top of him many a time as they'd made love in motel rooms across the country.

"So who else could have the juice to turn angels into cats?" Sam asked, eyes drifting from his brother to Castiel, to Bobby a little nonplussed. "We haven't crossed anything more scary than a tulpa last week, and a vampire the week before that; neither of which has the juice or the inclination to mess with people like that."

"Who else do you know that does have the juice? Think back further than two weeks ago," Bobby said, scratching at his beard thoughtfully, eyes narrowed beneath the shade of his ball-cap.

"Well, Lucifer's powerful, but I don't think turning angels into sweet little kittens is Lucifer's bag," Dean said. "And I just called Cas a sweet little kitten, didn't I?"

"Yes, Dean, you did," Sam concurred, a smile tugging imperceptibly at the corners of his mouth.

Bobby ignored Dean's statement, instead saying - "So if not Lucifer, who else is powerful enough to do this?"

By the look on the elder hunter's face, it seemed as though he'd already added two and two together to make the required four.

"Gabriel," Sam said, immediately. "It sounds like something he'd do."

Dean snorted at that, before he said - "Why the hell would he turn his own brother into a kitten, dude? I mean, that's really sick, even for Gabe."

"Maybe not, Dean," Sam said, gently. "I mean, if you think about it, Gabriel never does anything without an ulterior motive, especially if he wants to teach someone a particular lesson. You know that, as well as I do."

Dean grunted, thinking once again of the time he'd spent, being killed a hundred or more different ways, in order to teach Sam what life would be like without Dean, when the elder Winchester had faced the very real threat of going to Hell a couple years ago.

"Okay, but what's his lesson this time?" Dean asked, looking down when Castiel stirred in his arms and peered up at Dean's face with inquisitive blue eyes.

A small, unmistakably tender smile crossed Dean's face, gaze caught by bright blue eyes and a small tongue lapping out to swat at an itchy nose. The hunter stroked Castiel's little head again, watching as the small feline angel yawned widely. By the time he looked back at Sam and Bobby, they both were looking at him.

"What?" Dean asked them, sounding as affronted as he looked.

"I think we've found the reason why," Bobby said, attempting to hide his chuckles behind his hand and failing mightily.

"This is what I was telling you just last night; remember Dean?" Sam asked, shaking his head over the fact that he'd figured out the meaning of the lesson before he'd even known there was a lesson to learn.

"What? You mean that's it? That's the lesson? I have to tell Cas I love him? Well, what kind of a dumb-ass lesson is that?" Dean asked, and receiving a healthy swipe from Castiel's little paw.

"It's not dumb-ass, Dean; in fact it's quite an important lesson," Bobby surprisingly reprimanded him, as he closed the distance between them to stroke Castiel's head gently. "Everyone needs someone to love and everyone needs to know they're loved. If you don't have that, then you don't have nothing, son."

"Yeah? Well, there could have been a better way to teach me a lesson than to turn my boyfriend into a kitten," Dean groused.

"Actually, I think it a very good lesson, Dean," Sam disagreed, without malice. "I mean, look at it this way - Gabriel's given you something to look after, to care for, so that you know what it's like to love and to be loved, and to have someone dependant on you."

"Oh come on, that's a little too Hallmark card over-sentimentality even for Gabriel," Dean scoffed in disbelief. "And since when have you been on Gabe's side?"

"Since he started being right," Sam told Dean, with a long suffering shake of his head.

Dean sighed, then he shook his head wearily.

"Fine," he said, biting the word out. "Fine. I already said I'd tell Cas I'd love him - lesson learned. Now someone tell Gabe to turn my boyfriend back into his proper shape again, or as close to his proper shape as I'm ever gonna get to see."

"It ain't that easy, boy," Bobby told him. "In case you hadn't noticed, none of us have Gabriel on speed dial. I'm sure he'll turn Cas back when he's good and ready to."

"Yeah? Well, he'd best do it pretty soon because I think Cas needs to poop again," Dean said, as Castiel started to become wriggly in his arms. "Sam, get the litter box."

Sam shook his head, grumbling in a low monotone why it was always him that had to retrieve litter boxes and empty said box when Castiel had finished his business. Dean didn't answer and Bobby typically didn't take any notice of his grumbles, and Sam went anyway.

The rest of the day was spent in stocking up on supplies of silver bullets and Holy Water, cleaning guns and feeding Castiel during regular intervals of the day. Sam was still left with the litter box duty, much to his dismay right before they had sausages for dinner, which looked a little overcooked and burnt, looking nothing like over-sized cat poop, or so Sam tried to tell himself.

~~~

The following morning and Dean woke up the sound of the familiar rumble of Castiel's deep voice muttering something beneath his breath downstairs. The hunter sat bolt upright and grinned openly at the room at large despite the fact there was no one there to see him. He quickly pulled his t shirt over his head and padded down into the kitchen without bothering to pull on his jeans. He figured that the other had seen his legs on enough occasions to not be bothered by them any longer. He smiled at his lover when Castiel glanced up and over at the hunter, plump lips curving into a tender smile when he looked at Dean.

"Hello, Dean," he said, deep voice warm and soothing.

Dean said - "Hey, Cas. Good to see you back in your proper form, dude. What are you doing?"

Castiel's face transformed from its usual angelic serenity into a faintly disgusted expression, before he said - "I am cooking breakfast, Dean. You do realize that cat food tasted vile, don't you?"

Dean laughed openly at that, before he said - "I had no clue, Cas; I haven't had the misfortune to eat it before."

"Well, I have and I don't know how cats cope with the stuff," and Castiel turned away with an involuntary shudder. "It's disgusting. I need something intended for humans to clean the taste out of my mouth."

Dean chuckled before he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist tenderly and pressed a kiss to Castiel's neck gently.

"I believe you have something to tell me, Dean," Castiel announced, as he tilted his head to the side to allow Dean better access to his neck and purring slightly in pleasure at the prolonged contact.

"What? Oh," and Dean cleared his throat nervously.

The hunter stilled Castiel's hand, prevented him from cooking further, before he moved Castiel around to face him. Dean cupped Castiel's face between his slightly sweat damp hands, before meeting Castiel's gaze directly.

"I love you, Cas," he said, gaze never dropping from the angel's once. "I love you so much."

Castiel smiled, his mouth curling up at the corners before he said - "Thank you, Dean. And I love you."

Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck before he pressed a wet and sloppy open mouthed kiss to Castiel's full lips, silken surfaces plump and soft beneath his mouth.

"Your breakfast's burning," Sam said, as he clumped into the kitchen on the tail end of a mighty yawn.

Dean saw the grin stretching his brother's mouth telling the elder hunter that Sam had heard his declaration of love for his partner, yet Dean found that he didn't care. He turned back to Castiel who was watching him carefully, dark blue eyes large to the point of puppy dog proportions. Dean pressed a kiss to his soft on soft mouth before pointing to the breakfast pointedly. The angel shook himself, tore his gaze away from Dean's before he passed his hand over the resultant mess and turned it into something edible.

He plated up the food, setting four plates down upon the table just as Bobby came plodding into the kitchen. The elder hunter grunted out a greeting before he wearily sat down behind his plate and nodded his thanks at Castiel who smiled beatifically back at him. Dean was about to protest that it might have been him who'd cooked, but was forestalled by a well timed kick from Sam beneath the table forestalling any and all smart ass comments from the elder Winchester. Dean snapped his mouth shut upon his words before he started shovelling the food into his mouth hungrily.

"Oh this is good, Cas," Dean groaned when half of his plate had been eaten. "You can cook for me again, sometime."

"Gladly," Castiel replied, daintily sliding a forkful of sausage into his mouth.

Dean watched closely as Castiel's full lips pouted out as he ate, glistening with grease from the sausage and Castiel smiled at him, laying his slender hand over Dean's stronger looking one. Dean flipped his hand over and clasped Castiel's fingers with his own, in a rare show of affection for his partner in front of others. Neither Bobby nor Sam took any notice, pointedly concentrating on their meals in case any sudden movements frightened Dean into dropping Castiel's hand and hurting the angel's feelings. They ate the rest of their meal in companionable silence before Bobby and Sam cleaned the plates away, leaving Dean and Castiel to take Dean's beer outside in the fresh air.

"What was it like being a kitten, Cas?" Dean asked, once they'd left the house.

"Small. Confining," Castiel replied, thoughtfully. "I did not like it much."

"Neither did I, sweetheart," Dean murmured as Castiel settled into his body gently. "To think I couldn't hold you properly, or to kiss you, or even make love to you when I wanted - well, it was hard."

"You know there's a lesson in all of this, Dean," Castiel replied, slowly. "Not so much for me, but more so for you."

"Yeah? Tell me about it," Dean asked, in the tone of voice that indicated that he already perhaps knew and had guessed.

"You should show your feelings towards me more often," Castiel replied, softly, words slow and grating as though it pained him to speak the truth.

"Lesson learned," Dean murmured, as he pressed a tender kiss to the soft flesh of Castiel's earlobe. "Gabriel sure had a funny way to prove his point though."

"It may have been odd, but it was effective," Castiel said, calmly.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, before pressing his lips to Castiel's cheek and murmuring - "I love you!" - into Castiel's ear.

Castiel sighed in contentment, eyes closing beneath the small tickling kisses Dean rained upon his skin, hand cradling the back of Dean's head as his eyes closed contentedly. He sighed again, chest rising and falling against Dean's before the hunter spoke.

"I wanna fuck you, Cas," he said, sounding almost ashamed as though he was ruining a perfect moment between them.

Castiel smiled at the hesitation in his partner's voice and he turned his face to Dean's, pressing full lips against Dean's firmer ones. He turned a forgiving gaze onto the hunter, eyes undershot with sudden interest and lust, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'd like that, Dean. I can't tell you how much I wanted you when I was stuck in that little cat body," Castiel murmured, as he pressed his soft lips against Dean's ear.

He reached up and pressed his fingertips to Dean's forehead, before blinking them up to their shared room at the back of Bobby's house. It took even less time for the couple to undress each other, hands grappling and tugging at suddenly unresponsive clothing, breathing harsh and heavy in the otherwise silent room.

Dean stopped only once to retrieve the lube from the bedside cabinet, before smoothing the cool fluid over his erection in thick stripes. Castiel was laying on the bed by the time he'd finished, legs spread to reveal his arousal arching his dick back and up towards his abdomen. The hunter's eyes roved over Castiel's body, as he crawled between the angel's spread legs, unable to believe even now that his lover had been returned to him, fully formed, before Castiel looked a question at him.

"You're beautiful," Dean said, with an arch lift to his mouth that made Castiel's breath catch in his throat and his heart thud in his chest. "And I love you just the way you are."

He didn't give Castiel time to form a response; instead he eased one finger past taut muscles puckered around Castiel's hole and the angel cried out, hips arching up from the bed in arousal as he felt Dean work him loose with well practiced ease. Dean added another finger, working him looser still before pulling loose finally. He encouraged Castiel to kneel before him, back pressed against his chest securely before easing his dick inside Castiel's prepared hole, penetrating him slowly and enjoying the tight hot feel of his lover clamping down upon his dick.

Their lovemaking was slow, languid, bodies swinging and writhing in sinuous time, moans and gasps raining down upon the air, deep guttural, aroused groans soon joining them. Castiel fucked himself back onto Dean's penis sinuously, back arching and flexing against Dean's chest, hands braced against the bed beneath them, as Dean rolled his hips into Castiel's, pushing his dick deep inside his lover languidly. Castiel crooned Dean's name in guttural arousal, making the hunter's name sound dirty and sinful and Dean cried out, hips surging forward in an extra hard thrust, striking Castiel's sweet spot forcefully.

Castiel clenched around him and came, shooting his load upon the sheets beneath them, dick throbbing as he spurted out his love upon the bed. Dean's mouth opened wide in a silent scream at the feel of his lover's orgasm rippling through his body and tightening his channel close around Dean's penis and he flooded Castiel with his cum, spurting thick ropes of his seed inside his lover's ass.

Their voices rose in guttural need, aroused love for one another as they collapsed down upon the soiled sheets beneath them, sweaty and covered in cum slowly drying against the air. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's in an open mouthed, sloppy kiss, far from perfect in the way their tongues slipped and slid against each other but neither cared, too consumed in declarations of love and each other to notice anything else.

They certainly didn't notice the shadow of Gabriel slipping from the room, a smug smile touching his lips as he nodded proudly to himself. He felt pleased that another lesson had been learned and learned well, and he could take pleasure that he'd finally brought Dean and Castiel closer to each other, the way they should be and were meant to be ...

~fini~


End file.
